¿Ib, esta enamorada?
by Maii D kyo
Summary: ¿Por qué Ib se pondría así? ¿Qué era lo que venía en esa revista? ¡Espera! Ib había arrojado la revista a la basura… pero, revisar las cosas de Ib… no estaba bien. Aun así… tenía que saber que era… ¡tenía que cuidar a Ib cuando mamá y papá no estaban!


Notas: ¡Hola! Soy Maii y aquí un fanfic dedicado a Pablo Ignacio, ¡espero que te guste! ¡Y a todos también! :D

_**¿Ib, está enamorada?**_

Ib (12 años).

_**Primer día:**_

**7:00 am.**

Mensaje de texto de Garry para Ib: "¡Buena suerte en tus clases Ib~ !"

Respuesta de Ib: "¡gracias Garry! ¡Buena suerte también con las tuyas! "

**9:00 am.**

Mensaje de texto de Ib a Garry: (le envía una foto de un dibujo que hizo de Garry) "yo también puedo hacer retratos, ¡ese eres tú! JeJe~"

Respuesta de Garry: "¡sorprendente Ib! ¡Eres muy buena! "

(…continúan con los mensajes de textos hasta las 2:50 pm)

**3: 00 pm.**

Ib va a casa de Garry como todas las tardes para pasar el día.

**6:00 pm.**

Garry lleva a casa a Ib.

**8:50 pm.**

Mensaje de texto de Garry a Ib: "¡Que descanses cariño~! Sueña bonito "

Respuesta de Ib a Garry: "igual tu Garry, que descanses y ¡sueñes con macarones! JiJi~"

Respuesta de Garry: "Clarooooooo~ *^*"

_**Segundo día:**_

-¿oye, Ib?- pregunto Lilyan, mi mejor amiga. Ella se sentaba una silla delante de mí y casi siempre nos la pasábamos mandándonos notas de papel entre clases.

-¿uh?

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado?- pregunto de pronto y la mire confundida.

¿Enamorado? ¿Por qué ahora todas las niñas de mi clase se preguntaban eso?

-no.

-¿no?

-no- conteste de nuevo y esta me miro con los ojos entre cerrados- ¿Por qué me ves así?

-no mientas Ib- dijo cruzando los brazos inclinándose más a mi silla- ¿y ese chico mayor?

-¿chico mayor?

-ese chico con quien siempre hablas, Gummy.

-¿Gummy?- pregunte aún más confundida.

-¡Ib! ¡El chico de cabello morado!

-¿Garry?

-¡si, ese!

- pero… ¿Garry, que?

-¡aaahh! ¡Ib!- grito molesta haciendo que algunos otros voltearan a vernos- muy bien, te hare un test para saberlo.

-¿test de qué?

-¡para saber si estas enamorada!

-L-Lilyan… no lo hare.

-lo harás… pregunta número uno. ¿Cada cuánto lo ves?- pregunto tomando una pluma de mi mesa y mirándome fijamente.

-mmm, unas horas.

-prácticamente todo el día- dijo comenzando a anotar.

-¡eso no es verdad!- me queje.

-¡siguiente!- grito sin hacerme caso- ¿te ha dicho algo amoroso?

-aa…- si estábamos hablando de Garry, si. Siempre me decía "cariño" o cualquier cosa cariñosa- sí.

-perfecto- contesto escribiendo- ¿lo has hecho enojar?

-no, nunca.

-¡muy bien, Ib!- grito y no entendí por qué reaccionaba así- ¿alguna vez te has puesto nerviosa cuando te habla o se te acerca?

-mmm… -mire a Lilyan esperando ansiosa la respuesta. La verdad no quería contestar las preguntas de su test pero no podía huir. ¿Qué si me había puesto nerviosa con Garry alguna vez? Mmm… estaba aquella vez y… -s-si- conteste avergonzada y ella sonrió divertida.

-Cuándo te escribe esos mensajes de textos, ¿cómo te sientes?

-¡hey! ¿Eso viene hay?

-contesta- dijo mientras reía y suspire rindiéndome.

-pues, bien… no se, es extraño que alguien me preste tanta atención.

-¡genial!- chillo mientras anotaba- y la última pregunta, la más importante de todas… ¿sientes algo por ese chico?

-pues sí, es mi mejor amigo- conteste y ella volvió a sonreír.

-no lo dudaste eeeh… ¡bien! ahora espera que sumare el resultado y te diré si estas o no estas enamorada de Garry~

-susurro la última parte y de giro mientras me ponía roja de la vergüenza.

No era verdad eso que decía, yo no estaba enamorada de Garry.

Lamentablemente la maestra llego y Lilyan no me pudo dar el resultado hasta la hora de la salida.

-¡¿estas lista, Ib?!

-si- conteste suspirando. En verdad no quería saberlo.

-obtuviste un total de 18 puntos.

Bueno, eso parecía bajo.

-bien.

-de 10 a 15 puntos: ¡estás loca por el!- grito emocionada- no dejas de pensar ningún minuto en ese chico, quieres saber cómo está en cada momento, quieres verlo sonreír porque amas sus sonrisa. ¡Amalo y no lo dejes, serán una buena pareja!... Oooh, Ib. ¡estoy tan orgullosa pequeña!- dijo dándome un abrazo y rápido me separe viendo todo el alboroto que hacía. Eso era mentira, yo no podía estar enamorada de Garry.

-eso no está bien.

-¡por supuesto que si bebé, míralo por ti misma- dijo entregándome la revista justo en el momento en el que mi celular suena en un mensaje de Garry- hablando del amor de Ib.

-¡Lilyan!- grite poniéndome roja y ella se echó a reír.

-me tengo que ir Ib, nos vemos mañana, ¡chao!

Suspire sacando mi teléfono del bolsillo y mire el mensaje, era de mamá, al parecer llegaría tarde y papá también. La única persona que me quedaba era Garry así que camine hasta su casa mientras revisaba el test que Lilyan me había hecho.

¡Porque había dicho que mi resultado era de 18 si aquí el más alto era de 15!

-¡Ib, llegaste temprano hoy!- escuche a Garry y sonreí al verlo caminar hacia mí- ¿sucede algo? ¿Por qué no vas a casa cariño?- de nuevo "cariño", me avergoncé recordando lo que Lilyan había dicho.

-mamá llegara tarde y papá también, ¿puedo quedarme un rato en tu casa Garry?

-¡por supuesto que sí, Ib! Estaría preocupado si estuvieras sola caminando… ¡vamos, vamos! ¡Preparare algo delicioso para Ib!

Llegamos a su casa, estaba un poco desordenada pero no me importaba, así era Garry y así me gustaba… digo, así… así era Garry y punto.

-aaa, aaa, limpiare un poco… siéntate donde quieras Ib, estás en tu casa.

-¡gracias!

Luego de un rato que ayude a Garry a limpiar un poco, fui ayudarlo a preparar algunos emparedados para comer mientras él hacia él te.

-traeré unas tazas- dijo mientras salía de la cocina.

Era tan tranquilo estar en la casa de Garry, por eso me gustaba venir aquí, además Garry me cuidaba y me enseñaba lo que aprendía en la escuela de arte. ¡Era increíble!

Cuando Garry entro de nuevo a la cocina, traía dos tazas y también ¡la revista con ese test!

-mmm, que raro… ¿Ib, esto es…

-¡aaahh!- grite corriendo para arrebatarle la revista de su mano- ¡N-no leas esto Garry!

-pero, ¿Por qué no?- pregunto rascándose la cabeza- es solo una revista de chicas.

-S-si… ¡pero no es mía! ¡Lo juro! ¡Lilyan solo me hiso el test para pasar el rato, solo por eso!

-¿test?

-¡S-si pero no es nada!- grite de nuevo arrojando la revista al bote de basura mas cercano y mire a Garry confundido mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado.

-¿te encuentras bien, Ib?

-¡sí!- grite nerviosa y el hiso una mueca.

-yo solo te iba a preguntar si se te había caído la revista, no vi ningún test de ese que hablas.

-¿N-no?

-nopi~- dijo sonriendo- pero ya que lo comentas… Ib~ ¡dime, dime!- pidió juntando ambas manos.

Este Garry también me ponía nerviosa, mucho.

-N-no.

-¡Oh, por favor! ¡No diré nada papá y mamá, lo juro!- rogo y negué con la cabeza.

-¡Ya dije que no, Garry!

-bien, bien- contesto el levantando ambas manos y luego agrego mientras sonreía- supongo que es un chico…

-¡lo leíste!

-¡¿es un chico?!- grito y lo mire confundida, luego se quedó callado.

-no es un chico- dije cruzando los brazos- fue solo por diversión.

-mmmm, claro…

Lo mire molesta pero luego vi como Garry se había quedado serio. ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Garry?

-dime, Ib- dijo sin voltearme a ver mientras preparaba el té. Suspire sintiendo mal, ¿Por qué Garry se había puesto así?- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto viendo que no había dicho nada- ¿Ib, estas bien?

Asentí con la cabeza y corrí a darle un abrazo.

Me sentí bien, abrazar a Garry.

-gracias, Garry.

-¡W-wow, Ib… ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

-JeJe, ¿no puedo abrazar a mi mejor amigo?- pregunto avergonzada levantando la cabeza para míralo y él me sonrió.

-¡por supuesto que sí, Ib! ¡Ib puede abrazarme cuando quiera!... ooh, ¡ven aquí cariño~!

….

**7: 00 pm. Departamento de Garry.**

Garry:

¿Por qué Ib se pondría así? ¿Qué era lo que venía en esa revista? ¡Espera! Ib había arrojado la revista a la basura… pero, revisar las cosas de Ib… no estaba bien. Aun así… tenía que saber que era… ¡tenía que cuidar a Ib cuando mamá y papá no estaban!

-solo será esta vez, solo será esta vez… - repetí mientras sacaba la revista del bote de basura- …bien, ahora a buscar el test.

Me senté en la mesa buscando el preciado test pero no había imaginado que habría tantos en la revista, claro, era un revista de chicas, lo único que podía encontrar eran cientos de test… hasta que encontré uno contestado "¿estas enamorada o no?".

¡¿Ib, está enamorada?!

¡Si es tan pequeña! ¡¿Quién era el?! ¡¿Estaba en la escuela con ella?!

¡EEKK! ¡N-no debía ponerme así! No era como si yo… como si yo… ¡como si yo estuviera enamorado de Ib! ¡Imposible!...

**7: 45 pm. Mensaje de Ib a Garry:**

"buenas noches Garry, descansa. Mañana nos vemos, ¡llevare macarones!"

Oh, cielos… amo a esta niña~

**.…FIN….**

Hahaha, espero que les haya gustado ^^

Dime que te pareció Pablo :D como dije: "este fic es dedicado a pablo" que me dio la idea :D

Gracias a sus comentarios en: "festival escolar ¡baila Ib!" ¡Fueron muy rápidos! ^^

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de "Garry"

¡Adiós y gracias!


End file.
